


Drinking with Liquor, Playing with Fire

by Siren_Venus



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Venus/pseuds/Siren_Venus
Summary: Kris is scheduled for his 4pm dick flattening.(No, I couldn't come up with a better summary.)
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Drinking with Liquor, Playing with Fire

Kris rested his back against the shady wall of QC’s diner. The sun was warm, but not boiling. The grass flexed with the blow of the wind. 

The young adult was waiting on the arrival of his...friend? Girlfriend?….Friends with benefits? He wasn't exactly sure where the status of his and Susie’s relationship resided. Not that he minded, the ambiguity of it allowed for them to take things easy. 

He absentmindedly flicked thru various apps on his phone, keeping his mind occupied.

The quiet whisper of the winds was broke up by the sounds of a familiar muscular towering female approaching and somewhat abrasively ruffling up his hair just as he looked up. 

"Sup loser." Susie grinned as she came to rest on the wall next to him. Kris grinned and straightened his hair, pocketing his phone. 

"Heard Ms. T was going out of town, that true?". Kris nodded in response. "Yes, vacation." He explained breaking his selective muteness. 

"How come you're not goin' with her?" She huffed while taking out her own phone to browse thru while waiting for a response. At this point, she was used to Kris not always using his words to speak, and usually only using a few words to explain a bigger thought. He seemed to be better at communicating with her tho. 

Kris slanted his mouth thinking of the best way to explain his feelings, after a while he shrugged "Wanted to be alone." 

"Pfft." She scoffed and put her phone away. "Dude if my parents fucked off, I'd throw a party!" 

She poked him in the chest suddenly for emphasis, Kris put his hands up slightly to defend himself.

"Better yet! I'd sneak some alcohol!" She grinned bearing her countless shark-like teeth, and stepping towards him with tight fists of excitement, as she could almost taste the liquor. 

If one could clearly see Kris's eyes right now hidden behind his bangs they might have noticed a twinkle in his eye at the mention of hi-jinks. 

He reached a slender arm up around Susie's thick wild hair and pulled her in whispering "I know where Toriel hides the liquor" he purred into her ear, an invitation of mischief.

Susie's maniac grin returned full-force. "Kris you sly fuckin' dog you!" 

All at once she wrapped her arm around his lithe form and dragged him in for a noogie, pinning him against herself and roughly rubbing his hair playfully. 

Kris stiffened as he was pulled up against her muscled torso and large breast. This alone wouldn't normally have set him off in an amorous fashion, but he couldn't help but notice the tight grip of her bicep against his neck putting just enough pressure on his neck...to make him rise to attention.

In an attempt to distract from his boner pressing warmly against her, he completed the embrace and tapped her shoulder as if to say 'I give'. 

Too little too late. Slowly Susie panned her head down, looking between them at the source of the prod to her stomach. 

She saw it. She looked up at him suddenly with a stern look on her face. Even Kris' hair betrayed him at that moment, parting just enough so that she could see his ruby eyes trying to look away in an attempt at remaining demure.

She released him and stumbled backward, being thrown off from the difference in height. 

"Don't tell me you're gettin' off on me bullying now are ya?" She pointed accusingly at him. 

By now he had pulled his oversized sweater down to hide evidence of his arousal, he shook his head no a bit too readily. Clearly she'd struck a nerve and his face reddened with shame. 

"Is that a yes??" she growled at him.  
His one un-hidden ruby eye once again rolled away an attempt to avoid eye-contact, he rubbed at his neck in an attempt to self-soothe. But he refused to let his mouth betray him like his body had.

"Fine!! Keep your fucking secrets!" She threw her hands up in the air and turned and stormed inside of the cafe. 

Kris let out a breath he didn't know he held and followed her inside. He was safe for now.

He sat across from the pouting Susie in the quaint cafe. Thankfully before an awkward silence could set in the plump gothic feline waitress approached them, notebook in hand. 

"Orders?" Catti asked, languid but practiced.  
"Everything."  
Catti sighed, already used to this shtick with Susie. "Already told you, you can't order everything on the menu, doubt you have the cash for it anyway."  
"God! Fine! A burger then?"  
“Right-o. Kris? The usual I imagine? Hot chocolate?”  
Kris nodded in response as the cat sauntered away to go get their food.

Kris folded his hands in front of himself, idly poking his two index fingers together. After a few minutes. “Hey were you serious about the liquor thing?” Susie brought her arm down on the table and leaned forward towards Kris-- snapping him out of his wandering thoughts.

“Yeah? It’s behind the rice on the highest shelf, why?”  
Susie bared her teeth in a grin once more “Well I was serious about wanting to split it with you. You say your mom’s out of town yeah…?”  
Kris scratched his head seeing where Susie was going with this. “Yeah, she was packing to leave this morning...”  
“Listen. Ralsie isn't here to stop us, Toriel ain’t here to stop us and we’re not even in school anymore! Alphys can’t do anything either!”  
“I know.” Kris said.

The conversation halted as Catti returned placing a burger on a plate and the hot chocolate in front of them, she eyed them both knowingly. Probably overhearing some of the conversations. 

“One burger, one chocolate.” She placed the check on the edge of the table, giving them both a look. “I do hope you kids know how to pace yourselves. Be safe.” She winked knowingly at them and took her leave. 

Susie rolled her eyes dramatically but was grateful Catti didn't threaten to out them for stealing liquor. 

She shifted her attention to her burger that she started wolfing down greedily. “So Kris-- What was that about earlier?”

Hot chocolate caught in his throat from shock of suddenly having the topic brought back suddenly, he coughed and sputtered. Which in turn caused Susie to point and laugh at him, which in turn caused her to gag on some of her own meal. 

Kris leaned over the side of the table wiping some chocolate off of his face with his sleeve, hoping, praying that the topic was dodged again. Susie smacked her chest with her fist to clear her throat. 

“Don’t think you’ve evaded the question again you little twerp!!” She snarled at Kris leaning over the table at him. Kris froze. 

He exhaled and averted his gaze once more. His eyes panned around the cafe, no one had overheard their conversation or seemed to be trying to listen in and the cafe was mainly empty, but still. This wasn't the place to be going into detail about such things. Especially not when he felt himself returning to half-mast at being growled at.

“I’ll…tell you…later.” He turned to face her, a bit of sweat coming down his face. “I do owe you a drink don’t I?” he offered up, he couldn't exactly continue to run from the conversation in his own house now could he?

Susie leaned back into her seat with her head tilted curiously at Kris considering. She took another bite of her burger finishing it off. “I hope you remember what I said about not liking quiet people. You better keep your word.” She squinted at him suspiciously.

Kris took the cup of hot chocolate to his mouth and took a long sip, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt to hide from the world before it was time to get up and head home. 

\---

“Dude, just let me help.” Susie insisted-- before Kris could protest he found himself lifted up on her muscular shoulders as she gave him a boost so he could properly see behind the top shelf. He shoved the bag of rice aside and pulled the large bottle out by it’s neck as Susie placed him back down. He handed her the bottle while he went to go get them glasses and put some ice in it so they could have them on the rocks. 

“Bailey’s huh?” Susie squinted at the bottle. The black bottle described itself as Irish creme. “Never heard of it.” she muttered as she gripped the top and twisted it breaking it’s seal and effortlessly opening it. 

Kris approached her with the two glasses in his hand, he swallowed as he noticed the muscles along her arm flexing as she effortlessly opened the bottle. He was reminded that he’d soon have to open up about his earlier predicament. He tried to breathe the nervousness away and stepped forward with the glasses. 

Susie eager poured-- and in her haste spilled some of the liquor on Kris’s hands. Susie took her cup as Kris licked off the liquor off of his hand as Susie hurriedly took a big gulp of it after clinking her cup to Kris’s. 

“Ohh!! It’s like milk...I love it!” She took another big gulp of the Irish creme. Wiping the creme off of his lip with his sleeve, he snickered at Susie’s enthusiasm. “You’re going to give yourself a headache” he cautioned.

“Oh shut up” Susie sticks her tongue out at Kris and goes to sit down on the couch, she crosses her boots on the coffee table-- with no one out-ranking her to scold her. She took out her phone and began sliding thru her apps letting the effects of alcohol slowly take hold. 

Kris sits down next to her and takes another snip from his glass as he himself began to feel the effects of the liquor take hold. His anxiety over the earlier situation started to subside with the liquid courage starting to seep into his veins feeling him feel warmer and more at ease. 

“Susie.” Kris said with a chipper tone to his voice. “Didn't you have a question for me…?” he swayed slightly in her direction. 

Susie paused on her phone. “Right…” She slides her phone into her pocket and downed the rest of her glass in one go, ravenous as ever. 

Leaning one elbow across the back of the couch, she put her chin in her palm and eyed him thru her bangs like the predator she was. “This better be good. So why’d you get all squirrelly from a noogie, huh?” A grin that said ‘this outta be good’ spread across her snout. Some of the irish crème dripped to her chin. 

Kris barely talked in most cases, yet along laughed. But he couldn't help but find himself chuckling as he spoke. “Remember the day when we became friends…?” He leaned on his right arm, closing the gap between him and Susie somewhat.

“What? You mean the darkner world and all that shit? What’s they have to do with anythin’?” Susie inquired with a raised brow. 

Kris gestured with his glass. “No...Just...before that.” he snickered again, why was he so afraid about telling Susie this earlier? It just seemed funny now. “The hallway.”

Susie lifted her chin off of her hand and gestured with an open palm slightly, the slight look of confusion as she paused for a bit recounting that day.

“I…was just bein’ a dick and pushing you against the...lockers…” she trailed off somewhat struggling to put the pieces together.  
Kris started chuckling and just couldn't stop. He just found this all so amusing now. What was wrong with him? He felt like he was playing with fire. 

“Hey!! What’s so fucking funny you little--” She instinctively gripped his sweater, forming a tight bind on his rib-cage.

Kris stopped. Susie stopped.  
It suddenly clicked. Susie shut her eyes with realization hitting her.  
She’d somehow caused this little freak some sort of fetish.

She heavily exhaled, ruffling both parties bangs. Gazing down at his lap, sure enough-- Kris was once again beginning to stand at attention. 

Susie abruptly let him go. “Why?!!” She growled at him coming across angrier than she intended to, unbeknownst to her that just added appeal to the situation for him. 

“Good question…” Kris righted himself again, licking more split liquor off his hand and placing his almost empty cup on the coffee table. “I just know after you pinned me against the locker that day...I found myself intrigued with the fantasy of you...uh…” She paused and tilted her head looking for the words “Dominating….me?”

Susie ran a claw through her hair in frustration. She was no good at understanding the mental process of how one develops a fetish. “Why?!” was all she managed to repeat in her tipsy state of fluster. 

“I don’t know??? Cause you’re big and strong and could easily crush me???” Kris blurted out, seemingly becoming flustered himself at being pressed for answers. 

Susie leaned back for a moment and looked away staring at her empty glass thinking back to earlier in the day. Thinking back to all of her accidental displays of strength over Kris who—albeit was strong enough to hold his own in the dark world, was relativity lithe. 

She also towered over him by comparison, which says something since Kris was already taller than most of the students in their graduating class. She supposed this...made sense to a degree. But something else occurred to her. This means that even tho she found herself not to be very feminine or pretty-- hell she always had hand-me-down clothes; this meant that Kris still found her attractive. Attractive in her own way of being brutish and rough. And that in itself was badass. 

All at once she turned back to him, having finished mulling it over in her mind. She pinned him with a single hand to the couch. Shocked by some of his wind being knocked out of him, Kris allowed it and gazed up at the purple monster leaning over him, with her voluminous wild hair cascading downwards. 

“Does this mean you wouldn't have made a move if I didn't bully you around a bit and get you all sexually frustrated when we became friends??” 

With labored breathing due to the added weight to his chest he responded “I don’t know…? Without the bullying I’d still think a strong woman is attractive…?” Kris said with a bit of confusion in his voice, unsure what she was getting at. 

“Good answer.” Unceremoniously and abruptly she shoved her tongue into his mouth and closed in a kiss with him. 

Taken aback but obviously willing Kris reciprocated kiss despite the alcohol taking it’s full effect and being tipsy, flustered and pinned down. He couldn't tell if the kiss itself was intoxicating or if he was getting drunker from the alcohol on her own tongue coiling with his own. 

She was so much woman, so much woman to handle. He wrapped his arms around her neck in her thick downy of hair. The paw on his chest held firm increasing in weight as she rested on him, seemingly testing his durability, never putting her full weight onto him. 

Kris didn't mind the increasing weight on his chest, in fact the physical contact of her large claws and paw was oddly comforting. He couldn't put his finger on it but he supposed his intoxicated mind treated it like a trust test. Susie wouldn't truly hurt him. He knew this and that made him feel safe. 

Susie broke the kiss with a tilt of her hand and some more pressure applied to Kris, pinning him flat. 

Kris lay catching his breath from the brief make-out session-- as much as one could with Susie pinning him anyways. His eyes looked up at Susie-- usually devoid of a readable emotion in the rare occasion they were visible thru his hair something was different. While still within the range of neutral one could now read the influence of alcohol and hormones in his expression. His reddened cheeks also portrayed this. 

"If I didn't know any better-- I'd almost think you had a crush on me~" Susie jokingly teased. The absurdity of the obvious comment earned a snicker from Kris who raised his arms once more as he spoke "And if I didn't know any better...I'd assume I was about to get lucky." He declared with the flavor of smugness that one gets from being drunk. 

Before Susie could give another witty comeback Kris snaked his hands under her shirt palming her large breasts and giving a tight squeeze.  
Susie exhaled suddenly with the shock of his boldness. She turned away and snarled at her own blush coming in. This didn't phase her human lover-- who at this point could tell the difference between her growls of threat and one of being flustered.  
Pushing her boobs together, massaging them and caressing them, Kris greatly admired her breasts. Moving his hands he pressed his thumbs against her nipples, feeling them stiffen under his grasp and continuing to knead at them.  
Susie squirmed against his fingers, starting to give into raging hormones. Her jaws hung open slightly with tongue lapping out, enjoying the foreplay. 

This dumb freak really things he's running the show doesn't he? Deciding to do something with her rising level of lust she reached forward, taking a firm grip of Kris's neck and straddled him.  
The sudden overwhelm to his system took the human by surprise, his air supply suddenly halved, his boner pressed firmly between two large muscled thighs-- he halted his grasp on her breasts and simply responded with a lustful shudder and a grin.

"Hey, did I say to stop playin' with my boobs, squirt?" 

Kris honked her boobs jokingly in response. 

"That's what I thought." Susie ground against the human's boner roughly. Kris made an attempt at a gasp-- it somewhat failed due to the grip on his throat. He made a somewhat frenzied thrust into her thighs in desperation as his eyes rolled up in his head. 

Susie released her grip, and Kris breathed deeply and coughed. 

"Geez you're more into this than I thought." She moved off to the side and got off the couch. "You just cumming in your pants would be kinda borin', so let's go up to the bed so we can actually fuck." 

Kris raised his eyebrows at the recommendation. He'd never gone all the way with Susie yet. They'd mainly just dove into foreplay and oral. 

Getting off the couch he considered tucking his erection under his over-sized sweater in an attempt at mock-decency, but didn't bother considering Toriel was likely cross-country at this point and they had no chance of being interrupted.  
Taking one last sip of the Bailey's before following Susie up the stairs to his bedroom, mustering up some more liquid courage. 

Susie flopped onto his bed, with one leg dangling off the side of the bed as she side-eyed him entering the room. 

As he approached the bed, Susie seized him by his member, earning a shocked squeak from Kris. 

"Lose the pants, loser." She commanded, freeing him so he could comply. 

Kris unbuckled himself and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor, stepping out of them.

Susie swung her leg lazily as she watched him, taking note of how his precum had already started to seep out. 

"Damn, you were really gonna bust a nut if I didn't stop, huh?" 

Kris shrugged, not wanting to admit she was probably right. She stretched out her paw, her index finger's long claw placed just behind Kris's balls. He held his breath. 

"Come 'ere." The claw was clearly another display of control over Kris, not that he minded of course. He had a feeling Susie would really enjoy getting to bully him in the bedroom. 

He shuffled forward to the end of the bed carefully. His member at full mast a few inches from her face.

"Hold still, you know it's always a risk doin' this to ya." Susie glanced up as she leaned in closer. "But maybe you're into danger?" The teased him. Of course he was. Who gets a blowjob from their high school bully with teeth big enough to crush bones anyway? 

Susie opened her maw and her long slightly pointed tongue extended and slipped down the underside of his phallus. 

Kris shuddered and closed his eyes. Moving back up she ran her tongue along his cockhead, collecting and smearing the precum, going back down she ran that along the rest of his mast. 

Her nostrils breathed warm air onto his happy trail and belly, giving the human goosebumps. 

He ran his fingers thru her thick mass of hair, affectionately. Using her hair as a makeshift anchor, he slowly thrust against her massive tongue. In turn she coiled her tongue loosely around his length as he went. 

The danger of fucking a predator was always exhilarating, even more so now that he would be dominated by the very one soon enough.

Susie gave a guttural chuckle as she felt his member throbbing against her tongue in anticipation. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised Kris wanted something rougher and trusted her of all people. He already trusted her in battle and with giving him a blowjob with a mouth full of predatory canines.

She pulled him out of her mouth with a paw to his thigh. "That's enough, your turn squirt." Before Kris could respond, thru words or otherwise miming she grabbed him via his sweater and dragged him into the bed. 

He found himself hovering above her as she laid back in the bed leaning against her elbows. The position allowed for an uninterrupted rare gaze into the human's ruby eyes as his hair hung downward. Still heavy laden with the effects of drinking, his eyes still seemed more lively than usual, Susie could only imagine it was because it would be hard to remain completely unphased while getting a blowjob.  
Susie gently ran a claw up his torso, pulling his sweater up slightly showing his rudimentary abs-- surely devolving due to dark world shenanigans. Susie finds this fact cute given how scrawny and lithe the human appeared while fully dressed. Her claw ended right under his chin flicking it up slightly to bring him back to attention. 

"Come on, get to work."

Kris pulled his sleeve up on his arm with his teeth and leaned back to unbuckle Susie. She dead-weighted on him to make things harder on him as he pulled down her ripped jeans-- it didn't seem to really bother him as he was strong enough to pull the jeans out from under her weight. Susie snickered at him eyeing her during this process as if to say 'didn't stop me'. 

Letting her pants drop off to the side, he re-positioned his himself over her as he placed his unsleeved hand on her cotton black panties, pressing firmly against it.  
Susie's tail coiled off to the side with approval of the action. 

She attempted to keep her breathing steady as he teased her womanhood thru her panties, running his finger deliberately thru the lips and along her button. Not that he needed to, her lips were already moist before he started. 

Stopping, he moved his hand up to his mouth, making sure she was watching, he licked his two fingers, and with a practiced motion pulled her panties down around her knees. Her plush thighs ballooning around the fabric nicely as he moved it aside.

He sank his index finger inside of her, eliciting a lustful exhale from his reptilian companion. Between his saliva and Susie's own nectar, she was pretty slick, so he wasted no time in finger fucking her. Susie was not a patient woman regardless. 

Susie gripped the blankets under her eagerly, her tail thumped the bed as she exhales increased in speed. She recoiled slightly as he slipped his second finger in and she felt his knuckle meet her body.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she brushed her mane out of her face as Kris slowly eased his fingers out-- a sight tease. 

He leaned down between her thighs at her engorged slick womanhood. Moving her nether-hair aside with the hand he'd just fingered her with, leaving it slick with her own nectar. 

He laid a kiss on her opening, tasting it. He applied another kiss, this time holding it and running his tongue from her entrance up to her clit-- circling that and going back down. 

Susie squirmed slightly, the warmth of Kris between her legs plus the wetness of the actions was sending her to another plane. Drunkenness aside, this felt great. Perhaps even enhanced by the intoxication.

He felt her quiver against his tongue as he inserted his finger into her again, focusing his tongue on her clit. Susie bent her back outwards as she felt the electricity surge in her from the quickly rising stimulation, causing her to gasp. Kris wrapped his free arm around her thigh as she flexed it over his shoulder. He inserted his second finger and her tail thumping the bed as an outlet returned. Over and over he pumped her with his fingers, lapping up her physical manifestation of excitement.

Her walls quivering around his fingers as she tensed her legs around Kris's shoulders, Susie locked her thighs around Kris's neck halting him. 

"That's enough! We're fucking now!" Susie declared as she sat up, prying Kris away from his subservient position. 

"Nice try! You're not gettin' me to cum before I get the D!" She dragged him to where she once laid on the pillow and plopped him down unceremoniously.

Kris rubbed his sleeve across his face, wiping her essence off of him-- he looked up with some shock on his face. He'd completely forgotten her intent to consummate. Rather roughly too, as per his earlier request. He looked away as he felt his face redden, some of his bashfulness returning.

"What's with the long face, Krispy Kreme? You wanted this remember?" She teased him as she was now the one straddling him. His erection, now once again at center stage propped itself back up now between Susie's massive thighs. 

"I still do..." Kris assured her with a nervous smile. "I just... Didn't expect to lose my virginity so dramatically." He admitted. 

Susie laughed boisterously at him. "What's wrong dude?? Bite off more than you can chew?" She leaned in making an emphasis on 'bite'. 

"Hardly." Kris seemed to muster up the last of his liquid courage to give a cocky answer as he locked eyes with her and applied her hand to his throat. 

"Your funeral. Don't come crying to me if you regret this." She warned as she adjusted her hand around his throat limiting his airflow. 

Kris closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. He was awaiting losing his v-card patiently while trying not to hyperventilate and blackout. 

Susie reached down with her free hand and took hold of Kris's member, snickering to herself. The size difference between the two becoming apparent again as she gripped most of it with one hand, not to say that Kris was undersized for his height. She wondered if he'd be too big for her had he been a monster too and of similar size to her. It was no matter. She was going to enjoy this regardless.

Angling his manhood in the right direction pressing against her moister womanhood, she felt him hold his breath under her grip. Ripping the band-aid off quickly she abruptly dropped her weight onto his lap-- earning a gasp from Kris. She allowed him that, loosening her grip on his neck for a moment to allow him to catch his breath.  
Kris blinked away the loss of whatever 'innocence' he had left and let himself adjust to the new sensation of being fully hilted within his companion. His member throbbed with sudden action of her quaking walls tightly snugging him. 

He placed his hands on her thighs affectionately before nodding at her that he was ok to continue. 

Her grip returned on his neck. Just enough pressure to hold him, to control him but not enough to endanger him. 

She moved off of him, painfully slowly to tease Kris, as even he was beginning to get anxious for the climax as Susie could tell by the way his cock throbbed within her.

She dropped herself once more, the sounds of moist lovemaking beginning to make itself apparent in the afternoon setting sunlight. Their thighs glided together slickly with their juices meshing together. A horny growl from Susie and a shuddered exhale from Kris as he glanced between them at their union. He sank his fingers into her thigh as he felt himself begging for release within her.

Susie took this as a sign that it was time to get rougher with him, she picked up the pace, grinding against him harder and faster. Feeling the warm tickle of her nether-hair against his happy trail, feeling his tip graze ever so slightly against her womb, feeling her walls hug him tightly before letting go as his own member throbbed in needy reply. 

Kris felt instinct take over as he started to meet her thrusts halfway, his breathes becoming ragged from the weight on his neck. Susie sneered at his actions, tightening her grip on his neck as 'punishment'. 

But all this did was make Kris's thrusts more frenzied and desperate, his hands trembled as he gripped her. He let out a shuddering moan as he felt himself being pushed towards his climax.

Seeing Kris writhe almost silently as their wishes were carried out urged Susie towards a somewhat zealous power-hungry climax. She'd be lying if she didn't say that the power that was given to her wasn't getting her off more than fucking Kris's lights out. She ground against him with enough force to shake the sturdy bed. 

Tightening her grip on Kris she climaxed as she breathed heavy and ragged, there was probably a bit of a snarl in there too. Her womanhood vice gripped the human's manhood, limiting motion. 

"Fuck!! Su-Suusssiiee...!!" He choked out-- probably the loudest she's ever heard him be, yet alone with a swear. Finding himself restrained sexually and physically by the powerful monster on-top of him, regardless his body still thrust upwards involuntarily as he was overwhelmingly forced into his own climax. 

And climax he did, Susie was the first to start coming back down from her euphoric high just as she felt Kris's warm seed rocketing into her copiously. She looked down at his eyes rolling up as he was temporarily completely lost to his climax, she lifted off of him somewhat, letting his member free as it bobbed painting thick ropes on Susie's thighs. 

It wasn't until Susie felt his grip on her thighs diminish that she realized he was done, snapping back to the present she quickly released his neck. 

His eyes snapped back into focus, and he deep several deep breathes followed by a few coughs.

"Heh, almost thought I killed ya for a second." Susie jokingly punched him on the shoulder.  
"It would have been worth it." Kris responded in a somewhat smug manner, suddenly becoming very aware of the sweat on his body now that he was coming down off of his high, both biological and liquor induced. 

"Not if I have to hide the body and Ms. T folds me in half like a piece of paper, dude." She said dismounting him, laying on her side. "Not to mention all after taking your v-card." 

Kris snickered, somewhat exhausted picturing the scene. "Good to know I choose the right monster to choke me out then." 

"You're fucking talkative for someone who just got his dick flattened." Susie playfully pushed him, Kris used this as an excuse to roll out of bed. His member was now completely flaccid with effort.  
He ruffled his hair and left the room, not bothering to put his pants on. 

Susie rolled on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Noting the sun setting. How long have they been fucking? Half an hour...? An hour...? Susie began to be aware of the early onset of a headache, whether it was from drinking or from sex she was unsure. Right as she began to sit up to maybe see how to deal with this Kris returned. 

She was handed a glass of water and a wet wipe to clean his seed off of her, he seemed to have already done the same to himself while he was absent. Susie eyed the items, then eyed Kris and snatched the wet wipe and water from him. "What? You're gonna ask me to choke you then take care of me? You really are Toriel's kid ain't ya?" She took the glass. 

Kris set down a bottle of aspirin on the table and sipped at this own glass of water. "You fuck so hard you get a headache too?" The monster questioned as she reached for the bottle. 

"Drinking and sex both dehydrate you. And headaches." Kris stated a matter of factually. 

Susie raised an eyebrow incredulously at him. "How do you know that smartass?" 

"Internet." Kris shrugged. Having drunk her water and aspirin and discarded her wet wipe into the nearby trash bin, she set the cup on the nightstand.

She gripped the bottom of Kris's sweater and pulled him away from leaving against the nightstand. "C'mere you." Kris placed his cup on the nightstand for fear of spilling it. 

"I may not have educated myself as much as you but I do know one thing!" She pulled him fully onto the bed and into her arms. "Aftercare!" She bared her teeth in a toothy grin, fully aware the embrace placed his head on her breasts. 

Kris snickered turning himself to be comfortable in her grip. He gave her breasts a playful honk over her shirt. "Adult novel?" He looked up at her, their eye obscuring hairstyles making it difficult to eye her. 

"Yes, but also shut up or I really will fuck you till you die." She leaned back still hugging him, he returned the embrace being careful not to let his hands be caught under her. 

"Maybe in the morning, I'm too tired for that to be fun for you right now." Kris admitted. 

"Well, I mean. We do have until Toriel comes back don't we...?" Kris snickered at her comment and pulled the bedsheets over both of them, seemingly content with just sleeping on top of Susie the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have no explanation for this but here we both are. 
> 
> OH BTW, I learned while writing this that you're basically never supposed to drink and do breathplay ( https://www.healthline.com/health/healthy-sex/erotic-asphyxiation#why-people-like-it ) so please take that into consideration. BUT HEY, That's what fiction is for, my dude. Getting choked out by your monster gf and doing sexual things that'd probably get you killed in real life without consequences. 
> 
> Also because of how A03 works all of my italicized words got turned into regular words and I'll probably want to fix that at some point. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also me finishing this on April Fool's day is just the cherry on top, isn't it?


End file.
